This invention relates to a heddle for a weaving machine, the heddle having a J-shaped or a C-shaped end eyelet at the opposite ends of its shaft for mounting on the heddle slide bar of the machine.
In high speed weaving machines which run at ever higher rpms, the heddles performing very fast oscillating movements are subjected to high stress because the two heddle frame rods of the frame-shaped heddles that support that heddles do not remain parallel to one another due to their flexure. Thus, for very large and long heddles, a center rod may be employed for holding the heddle frame rods parallel. Otherwise, such a center rod may be dispensed with for reasons based on the particular weaving technology, or should the center rod prove undesirable for shorter heddle frame rods. In any event, the end eyelets are subjected to high stress which results in fractures accuring at the end eyelets hooked about the heddle slide bars, and in particular in the back section of the end eyelets in the region adjoining the supporting edge of the heddle slide bar.
Since in most cases the heddles are used in drawing-in machines for drawing in warp thread, such special machines are set for only a standard size of end eyelets. Thus, the high stress sections of the end eyelets cannot be appropriately reinforced without increasing this standard size.